My dream
by Heniasama
Summary: Bueno es la primera vez que escribo una historia basándome en la literatura estética. Es decir, siempre me he inventado historias pero los demás las han escrito por mi, así que pido disculpas por los fallos y lo rara que pueda haber quedado, cualquier crítica constructiva es bien venida. Muchas gracias.


**Mari:** Una hermosa niña que vive en Italia. Su madre falleció a los 5 años de nacer y convive con su padre el cual arrastra una vida muy difícil y triste, pero que con su hija todo es luz.

**Valens:** Es el amigo de la infancia de Mari. Es muy apuesto pero la pobreza que sufre junto a sus padres es algo que le hace verse como un pobre adefesio. Su padre cuida todo lo que puede del el, pero su madre es una prostituta y además borracha que cada vez que llega a casa lo paga con su hijo a gritos y a golpes.

**Lovino:** El príncipe, un niño descarado, egoísta y caprichoso pero que a pesar de eso es alguien muy sentimental y que cuando comienza a llorar no puede parar, alguien que cuando siente algo lo siente muy fuertemente. Sus padres le dan todo lo que quiere pero siempre esta solo, nunca siente ese cariño ni amor, por eso mismo quizás lo que este buscando sea algo más que lo material.  
**  
**Capitulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños.

**M**e desperté por culpa de una gota que calló sobre mi rostro, se ve que esta noche a vuelto a llover, pero a pesar de ser pobres y tener una casa tan destartalada nunca puedo escuchar el hermoso y relajante sonido de la lluvia al impactar contra el terreno arenoso, ya que, mi padre tiene unos grandes pulmones y una gran capacidad de producir ronquidos tan fuertes que algún día vendrán osos a visitarnos.  
Este día es muy importante ya que cumplo 8 años y Valens no podrá decirme de nuevo que soy una mocosa, ahora tengo la misma edad que él. Me levanté y hice mi cama, mi papá roncó tan fuerte que hasta el se asustó y se despertó.

-¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunté entre risas.

-Sí cariño, estoy bien no te preocupes.- sonrió.- ¡Ah! Felicidades mi amor.- me dijo mientras sacaba de un armario un adorable peluche de un oso panda, sin un ojo y con una oreja medio descosida. Aún así, para mí, era adorable y precioso.

-¡Muchas gracias papá!- lo acepté abrazándolo con fuerza – Pero no hacía falta, con una de tus sonrisas y canciones una mañana como la de hoy, de lluvia, miseria y tristeza en las calles, puede convertirse en el más hermoso y rico día.

A mi padre se le derramaron unas pocas lágrimas.

- No, papá, no llores, he dicho que quiero que sonrías, y es mi cumpleaños así que hoy soy la princesa y no me puedes desobedecer. - mi padre sonrió.  
Me preparé para ir al colegio, me cepillé el pelo, me puse mi falda, mi camisa y por último mis zapatos para cuando llueve, estos solo están rotos por delante y son de cuero, así que el agua entra menos que con los de trapo. Cogí el regalo de mi papá y me fui hacia la escuela.

-Hasta luego papá! Te quiero!

Al cerrar la puerta mi padre comenzó a llorar, pero claro, ¿como iba a saberlo yo si ya estaba fuera? Algo dentro de mi diminuto corazón me lo decía, era igual que siempre.  
De repente todo se puso negro, no veía nada.

-¿Valens?- Pregunté nerviosa.

-Jajajajaja, ¡claro!- respondió.

La visión de las calles empobrecidas volvió a mis ojos.

-¡No me asustes de esta forma!, siempre haces lo mis- me cortó plantándome un beso en la mejilla. -Felicidades.- Respondió con una amplia sonrisa y un leve color rosado se le subió a sus mofletes inflados. Noté algo de calor en mi rostro y no me salió nada más que;

-G-gracias...- Valens dirigió su mirada a mi oso de peluche.

-¿Te lo ha regalado tu papi?- preguntó.

-¡Sí!- respondí entusiasmada y enseñándolo.- ¿A que es adorable?- Valens sonrió y dijo apartándolo.

-¿El que? ¿Tu sonrisa?, sí, lo es.- dijo serio.

-No tonto, ¡mi osito!- le conteste riéndome. Él se rió también y afirmó con la cabeza. Me fijé en su rostro; uno de sus ojos esmeraldas estaba algo morado y cerrado, tenía una herida en su frente, si Valens ya era moreno de por sí, imaginaros con toda la suciedad en nuestras caras, solo podemos bañarnos 1 vez al mes, si hay suerte claro. Su cabello castaño claro parecía lo contrario, castaño oscuro y además como si fuese paja, no era ni suave. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, llenos de ilusión, pasión, fuerza y alegría. Una nariz redondita y pequeñita, era adorable. La boca pequeña y carnosa, vamos su aspecto era digno de un príncipe. Lo que no me gusta que siempre se metía con mi estatura, porqué claro es más alto que yo. Vestía cuatro trapos, siempre los mismos, y, lo peor, es que sus zapatos eran igual que si fuese descalzo. Su camisa estaba rota de las mangas, más concretamente, no existían mangas, estaba mal abrochada, le faltaba el segundo botón y el cuarto, aunque ayer los tenía cosidos.

-¿Donde están los botones de tu camisa?

- En mi bolsillo, se me han caído por el camino.

- Luego ven a mi casa, yo te los coseré. -sonreí.

Valens sonrió y me dio las gracias.  
Después de tanto camino llegamos a la escuela. Allí estaban los demás niños y niñas, todos se acercaron a decirme "Felicidades". Me sentí muy feliz y les agradecí a todos con una gran sonrisa. La profesora se acercó y junto a todos me regalaron diferentes cosas. Juan me regaló una hermosa rosa roja.  
- Se la he pedido a mi mamá esta mañana.- Me dijo con la mirada desviada y ofuscado.  
- ¡Muchas gracias Juan! Es hermosa. La floristería de tu mama es un lugar realmente bonito, como ella. - la acepté muy feliz sin dejar de sonreír.

Los demás me regalaron dibujos adorables y la profesora un libro muy viejo y muy bonito. Ya había aprendido a leer así que es hora de que me estrene.  
Todos nos sentamos en nuestro sitio y Valens me susurró:

- Siento no haberte podido regalar nada.  
- Si lo has hecho, y es el que más me ha gustado. -respondí. - Después del de mi papá claro.- sonreí.

Valens sonrió algo inconforme.  
La maestra nos anunció que hoy a parte de ser mi cumpleaños era el del príncipe también, y que hoy venía a vernos. Todos se pusieron muy nerviosos y las niñas empezaron a alterarse emocionadas, diciendo cosas como; " ¡me debería de arreglar un poco! ¡A lo mejor le gusto y me convierto en princesa!". Se empezaron todas a tocar el pelo y las ropas.  
Se escucharon caballos al exterior y un gran alboroto. De repente entró un hombre vestido de rojo, con ropas que parecía de un payaso, pero se notaba que más estatus que todos los de este barrio tenía. Dijo cosas muy raras como; "Atención, ahora se presentará su majestad el príncipe en honor a su octavo cumpleaños."  
Ese vocabulario para mi era algo difícil.  
Por la puerta entró un niño, me quedé asombrada, era como si brillara, como si aparecieran pequeñitas estrellas alrededor suyo. Digno de un príncipe. Su pelo era castaño con el flequillo abierto en el lado izquierdo y un pequeño remolino que le hacia un rizo en el lado derecho. Sus ojos grandes, definidos y del color de la miel. Su piel blanca y fina. Vestía un pantalón corto abombado decorado por lineas verdes, blancas y doradas. Sus zapatos eran negros con un broche del color de sus ojos. Su camisa verde cerrada hasta el último botón y interrumpida su longitud por un cinturón de oro ornamentado con lineas del mismo color pero en un relieve diferente. Sus mangas eran redondas, cortas y voluminosas decoradas a conjunto con su pantalón.  
Se detuvo en el lugar de la profesora y puso una expresión desagradable.  
- Que mal huele aquí...*se tapó la nariz*. ¿Este es mi regalo?  
La profesora se sorprendió.  
- Su majestad nos honra mucho con su visita, pero por desgracia para nosotros no hemos podido preparar nada porqué se nos ha avisado esta mañana de que nos visitaría. - dijo la maestra algo nerviosa.  
- ¿¡QUE!?, vamos a ver hoy es mi cumpleaños y nadie me ha preparado nada...es decir me molesto en venir, que ni si quiera quería, ¿y para nada?  
- ¿Sabes una cosa? No solo es tu cumpleaños, esta el de más gente y prefiero darle lo que tengo a esas personas que a alguien que ya lo tenga todo.- Dijo Valens con indiferencia.  
- ¡¿C-como osas a hablarme así y a decirme eso!?- dijo el príncipe con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos y el ceño fruncido.  
Se secó las lágrimas con la manga ferozmente y se dirigió a Valens.  
- ¿Quien crees que eres? Yo soy superior a ti, soy más que tu, me merezco más que tu. Mierda. Ya estoy llorando. ¡No me miréis bastardos! - se le caían las lágrimas muy exageradamente, me dio tanta pena que no pude evitar levantarme y dirigirme hacia él.  
Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla todo lo delicada que pude ser, no quería ofender a un príncipe.  
-Felicidades- Le sonreí.  
Dejó de llorar y se quedo sorprendido y con su rostro enrojecido. Me reí y le dije:  
- ¡Pareces un tomate! Jajajajajaja.

Todos en la clase se echaron a reír, menos Valens.  
-¡CALLAOS! - grito el príncipe, después, me dirigió la mirada. -¿ T-tu...que crees que estas haciendo? D-da igual, n-no abras la boca...- Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo.  
El hombre vestido de rojo y que parecía un payaso se fue tras él gritando; ¡SEÑORITO! ¡SEÑORITO! ¿DONDE VA!?  
Cuando me volví a sentar en mi sitio la maestra nos regañó porque se ve, que no podemos interactuar con el príncipe tan a la ligera.

Después de largas horas de aprendizaje Valens y yo caminábamos hacía mi casa.

- No deberías haberle dado un beso. -Dijo Valens serio.  
- ¿Porqué no? Tu me lo has dado, y veía en sus ojos que lo necesitaba. - le respondí muy segura.  
- Pero era mi regalo, y el seguro que ya tiene todo lo que quiera en su casa...- Su expresión era una mezcla de enfado y sonroje.  
- Sentí algo, su rostro no pedía más juguetes, dibujos o algo que se pudiese tocar, si no, sentir. Y no te preocupes, tu regalo lo tengo guardado en mi mente y en mi corazón. - Sonreí después de mi respuesta.  
Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta.  
- ¡PAPÁ! ¡ He venido con Valens!- no obtuve respuesta.  
- ¡¿Papá?!...  
- Perdona hija, aquí estoy.- salió de la cama.

Marisol Marro Redondo  
12/1/14


End file.
